Angels and Devils
by Brokenzdream
Summary: Draco is receiving his inheritance. He finds out the truth of his family and needs to help Harry. Future slash HPDM and maybe mpreg.


Title: Angels and Devils

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Summary: Draco is receiving his inheritance. He finds out the truth of his family and needs to help Harry. Future slash HPDM.

Author's Notes: just trying out a story might or might not continue

Chapter 1: Inheritance

From young, Draco knew that he was a special child with high intelligence. What others couldn't do, he could. His father had always told him," Never show all your cards to anybody." People would underestimate his abilities. The full extent of his capabilities would then be a secret.

At a point of time, when he was young and naïve, he thought that he could befriend Harry Potter and impress him with his intelligence. For it would be the best to have a friend in Harry Potter than an enemy in him. However, since the first time they met in Madam Malkin's robes shop, Draco had left a negative first impression on Harry. On the train bound for Hogwarts, Harry Potter had simply refused to befriend him. Instead, he chose to befriend people beneath his status. Ever since then, his love and admiration towards Harry Potter had slowly been masked into envy and jealousy of the other two members of the golden trio.

* * *

><p>Time ticked by as Draco counted down to his seventeenth birthday. Because of the fact that he possessed great intelligence and high magical powers, he always knew that he would receive an inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. However, what he didn't know was which creature's power would manifest within him and what features he would inherit. Was it going to be a veela, vampire or something else? Draco was so excited with all the possibilities!<p>

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00… "Ding dong", the chime rang.

At the strike of twelve midnight, Draco's body started to change to accept his inheritance. Everything started to hurt and ache, the slightest of movement brought about agony to Draco. He screamed from the painful reconstruction of bones. A sharp jolt of pain came from his shoulder blades and the skin there split opened to form majestic wings.

Draco fainted from all the pain.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Ahh…" Draco cried, screams piercing through the quiet night.<p>

"I hope he's fine!"said Narcissa worriedly, pacing nonstop around the master bedroom.

"He's strong, I'm sure he will be fine. Don't worry, go to bed early." Lucius replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning …<p>

Draco woke up sweaty and sticky, with blood matted on his wings. Although he really wanted to check out the changes to his body, he was irked to no end by all the blood and perspiration which clung on his skin. He dragged his worn out body out of his silk bed, into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Clad in only a towel, Draco stood in front of a full length mirror to admire the changes to his body. He gasped in surprise, seeing the drastic physical changes to his body being reflected by the mirror. Draco now stood tall at 5'11 with a lean build which was slightly muscular. His hair color changed from platinum blond to pale white blond and the length of his hair cascaded down to his waist. Draco also received striking metallic grey eyes with a hint of baby blue and full pouty lips. The most magnificent change is the majestic wings behind him. They were pure white, with beautiful soft feathers, spanning about 1.5 meters when he spread his wings.

Draco quickly ran a comb through his hair and changed into skinny jeans, for his parents were quite open-minded about muggles fashion. Then, he proceeded downstairs, excited to show his parents the new him.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Draco!" said his parents, seeing him walk into the dining room.<p>

"Oh my, my dragon, you look so gorgeous! I'm sure no one can resist your beauty! Alright! Enough talk, you should eat your breakfast and regain your strength." Narcissa exclaimed.

Draco sat down uncomfortably as his wings prevented him from leaning back. At the same time, Lucius headed for his study room.

"Find me in my study room after you are done with breakfast. Oh before that, remember to retract your wings and wear a shirt." Lucius teased Draco.

* * *

><p>"Dragon I have an important piece of information for you. As you can guess, you are a special creature. Now, let me tell you a story about our history…<p>

Once upon a time, Lucifer fell from his grace and with his descend, he brought about darkness to the world. After witnessing this scene, angels were sent to stop his tyranny on Earth. After a fierce and long battle, Lucifer was finally captured and sealed in the underworld. The angels above knew that this would not be the end and a dark lord, son of Lucifer, would appear in the future. This dark lord would wreak havoc throughout Earth and bring fear and pain to Earth's occupants. Therefore one of the angels who took part in this war was sent to Earth, taking the forms of human to blend in. His descendents would carry the blood of an angel, becoming very intelligent and beautiful. With their brilliance, they were able to amass power and wealth, becoming one of the most powerful families on Earth. Until the time is ripe and the blood awakened, he would then become the most intelligent and gorgeous one in the family. He with the power of an angel would then be able help the chosen one in the fight against the dark lord.

You should understand by now that our ancestor was the one who descended from heaven thousands of years ago. The Malfoi line had begun with this ancestor and you have received the awakened powers of an angel. Only angels have the power to fend off the power of Lucifer and you'll have to carry this heavy burden together with the chosen one, Harry Potter. This is precisely why I chose to stand beside the dark lord. This way, I would be able to gather more information for you and keep you safe.

Here's a book written by our first ancestor about your powers and other bits of information on angels. You'll have to learn the spells and how to control your powers from this book.

Now, I'm sure you're overloaded with should retire to your room to absorb the information and also rest." said Lucius, dismissing Draco with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>Lying on his bed, Draco flipped through the thick hand written book, containing the power, spells, mating and many other information on angels. After ten minutes, he drifted off to sleep still holding the book.<p>

TBC...

Should i continue? Please review


End file.
